kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nanami Momozono
Nanami 'Momozono '(桃園奈々生) jest główną bohaterką serii Kamisama Hajimemashita. Za sprawą Mikage została ziemskim bóstwem, rezydującym w jego świątyni. Jej przodkami są Yukiji oraz Hiiragi . Wygląd Nanami jest atrakcyjną, nastoletnią dziewczyną z długimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami, które sięgają do dolnej części pleców. Jej oczy posiadają podobną, czekoladową barwę, co zdecydowanie wyróżnia się przy jej jasnej cerze oraz różowych policzkach. Fenomenem jest fakt, iż mimo swojej urody, chłopcy w szkole zdają się nie zwracać na nią większej uwagi, w przeciwieństwie do nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń. Nanami i Kumimi są do siebie bardzo podobne, z wyjątkiem tego, że włosy i oczy dziewczyny są nieco ciemniejsze od tych jej matki. Mimo to ich uśmiechy, oraz oczy same w sobie, są niemal identyczne. Ciemny kolor włosów najprawdopodobniej pochodzi ze strony ojca. Przez większość czasu ubrana jest w swój brązowy, szkolny mundurek. Zdarza jej się jednak założyć zwykłe ubrania jak sukienki, bluzki i spodnie, kimona lub stroje wizytowe. Prawdziwym diamentem jest jednak sam jej naturalny wdzięk, urok, zarówno wewnętrzny jak i zewnętrzny, które sprawnie przyciągają wzrok demonów, jak również i ludzi. W rozdziale 124 wydaje się jakby Nanami skróciła swoje włosy do ramion. Osobowość Odwaga i zdeterminowanie są cechami, które z pewnością idealnie opisują Nanami. Wiele razy pokazywała, że nie jest łatwo zmusić ją do poddania się, nawet jeśli szansa na wygraną jest bardzo mała. Choć otrzymanie tytułu bóstwa zdecydowanie nie pomogło w jej i tak ciężkim już życiu, wciąż pozostaje nieustępliwa, zaradna, dowcipna i zawsze zapewnia innych, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Jak udało się zauważyć Tomoe, choć Nanami wydaje się być jedynie słabym człowiekiem, jej duch jest niebywale silny. Z jego powodu dziewczyna ma tendencje do wpadania w wiele kłopotów, nawet jeśli stara się ich unikać. Posiada ona również wiele wspomnianej wcześniej odwagi (choć zdarza jej się być dosyć wybuchową) przez co zwykle walczy zarówno o siebie, jak i o innych. Nigdy się nie poddaje, jest bardzo uparta w dążeniu do swojego celu. Widać to bardzo wyraźnie na początku serii, gdy nawet w obliczu śmierci nie miała zamiaru dać się poniżyć i błagać białego lisa o uratowanie jej. Przez całą serie anime wyraźnie widać jak mimo swoich słabości jako człowiek, z całych sił stara opiekować się i bronić osoby, na których jej bardzo zależy. Jest również bardzo optymistyczną i dobroduszną osobą, co tylko potęguje wcześniej wspominane zapędy. Choć z pewnością ta cecha bardzo irytuje Tomoe, gdyż dziewczyna często potrafi przez to przyciągać problemy. Serce dziewczyny jest również wyjątkowo miłe, delikatne, wyrozumiałe i troskliwe dla otaczających ją osób, nawet jeśli są oni Yokai lub kimś złym. Przez fakt bycia człowiekiem posiada uczucia, których Yokai oraz nieśmiertelni Bogowie, nie są w stanie pojąć. Czyni to ją jedną z najsilniejszych postaci serii, choć przez to ma również problemy z wiarą w siebie i swoje umiejętności. Często zdarza jej się płakać, gdy sprawy stają się zbyt ciężkie, gdy jest zraniona lub odczuwa ból. Zauważono jednak, że jej płacząca twarz ma wpływ zarówno na ludzi, jak i Yokai, którzy nie lubią kiedy płacze lub jest zmartwiona. Góra Kuramy należąca do Tengu w pewien sposób wielbi Nanami, nazywając ją przy tym Tennin lub Niebiańska panną/''Wróżką''. Spowodowane jest to faktem, iż dzięki niej tysiącletnia wiśnia mogła ponownie zakwitnąć. Wpłynęło to również na dzieci Tengu, które nazywają ją starszą siostrą', oraz opisują jako piękną i dobroduszną. Jak zauważyła niemal każda osoba, z którą się spotkała, często zdarza jej się zachowywać nieodpowiednio do sytuacji. Potrafi być wścibska, gadatliwa oraz ma zły zwyczaj składania obietnic bez wcześniejszych przemyśleń (co często załamuje Tomoe oraz Kurame, gdy tylko o tym ponownie słyszą). Posiada również zdolność do wymyślania dziwnych, nieszablonowych pomysłów, co jednak nie zawsze kończy się sukcesem. Również mimo bycia tym, jak to wielu mówi, słabym człowiekiem, posiada bardzo dużą siłę fizyczną. Często powoduje to szok lub nawet strach u innych osób, gdyż po posturze dziewczyny w żaden sposób nie można się tego spodziewać. Wspomniane rzeczy wiążą się również z jej zwyczajem karania innych w nieco agresywny sposób. Widać to, gdy potrafi od tak złapać kogoś za kołnierz koszuli lub kimona, kiedy ktoś ją zdenerwuje. Nie tyczy się to jedynie ludzi, ponieważ zdarzyło jej się także uderzyć Tomoe torebką w tył głowy lub otwartą dłonią Mizukiego , gdy ten pocałował ją podczas snu. Mimo to jako jedna z niewielu jest przekonana, iż ludzie oraz Yokai powinni móc żyć i kochać się wzajemnie, co również jest nieustannym źródłem sporów z Tomoe . Jego zdanie jest kompletnie przeciwne, mówi o nich jako nierozsądne, oraz skupiające się jedynie na człowieku. Przez swoje przekonania, Nanami wciąż wspiera związek Himemiko (Yokai suma) i Kotarou (ludzkiego chłopca), choć również jest to związane z chęcią przekonania białego lisa do zmiany zdania. Akceptuje ona również naturę oraz przeszłość Tomoe. Nie ma również za złe tego co próbował jej zrobić, gdy była w ciele Yukiji . Dobrze wie, że teraz jest całkowicie inny i tylko to się dal niej liczy. Pokazuje to jej chęć do wybaczania innym, nie ważne jak bardzo została przez te osobę skrzywdzona. Przeszłość/Historia Po śmierci matki, przez nieznaną chorobę, Nanami stała się odpowiedzialna za dom i stara się zachowywać jej nieodpowiedzialnego ojca w ryzach. Od wielu lat jej ojciec był uzależniony od gier hazardowych, przez które dziewczyna cierpi. Przez brak pieniędzy do szkoły nosi małą porcje jedzenia przygotowaną przez siebie przez co jest wyśmiewana przez niektóre osoby z jej klasy. Historia thumb|Nanami zostaje eksmitowana z domu. Pierwszy raz widzimy Nanami po tym ojciec porzuca ją wyjeżdżając z miasta, aby uniknąć spraw z długami hazardowymi i ostrzega ją, aby go nie szukała. Zostaje eksmitowana z mieszkania w wyniku czego zostaje sama bez domu i bez przyjaciół w pobliskim parku z kilkoma walizkami. Myśląc co ma ze sobą zrobić słyszy nie daleko hałas. Nieznajomy człowiek w płaszczu siedzi na drzewie wołając rozpaczliwie o pomoc, ponieważ jest przerażony psem, który na niego szczeka. Nanami przybywa na ratunek, po czym mówi swoją smutną historię nieznajomemu, który płacze słysząc jak postąpił jej ojciec. Sam wiele lat temu porzucił swój dom i jest przekonany, że osoby które tam zostawił nienawidzą go. Oferuje dać jej swój dom do zamieszkania, mówiąc, że będzie lepszą panią domu i dzięki temu sam pozbędzie się problemów. Nanami nie ma szans na sprzeciw. Nieznajomy całuje ją w czoło, pozostawia prymitywnie naszkicowaną mapę i znika. Nie mając nic do stracenia, Nanami bierze mapę i idzie do zaznaczonego miejsca. Jest zdziwiona widząc zniszczoną świątynię zamiast zwykłego domu. Wściekła wycofuje się myśląc, że została oszukana przez kolejnego dorosłego. Słysząc coś odwraca się i zaczyna krzyczeć. Zatrzymuje się w bezruchu przez upiorne głosy wzywające ją. W środku świątyni widzi dwa duchy i lisiego Yokai którzy pojawiają się przed jej oczami i myślą, że to Mikage wrócił po 20 latach do domu i zaczyna ją straszyć. Yokai, zwany Tomoe, zatrzymuje się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawe, że to nie Mikage wrócił, ale bezsilna ludzka dziewczyna, która nie wiadomo czemu nosi oznaczenie boga ziemi. Wściekły na myśl, że takie potężne Yokai ma służyć takiemu słabemu i bezradnemu stworzeniu Tomoe znika w ciemnościach do świata pomiędzy światem ludzi i życiem po śmierci. Nanami nocuje w świątyni po czym następnego dnia wykonuje różne prace. Po jakimś czasie przychodzi jedna osoba wierząca, która zaczyna się modlić. Dziewczyna jest zdziwiona, że słyszała głos tej osoby i pyta o to dwa duchy świątyni, które dają jej książki do przeczytania z spisanymi przez Tomoe życzeniami z ostatnich 20 lat. Kiedy zaczyna czytać widzi piękne i staranne pismo. Postanawia iść po Tomoe chociaż jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Idąc przez straszny las i miasto w świecie duchów znajdują go w jednym z budynków, ale odmawia on powrotu. Nanami postanawia wrócić do swojego świata mówiąc, że nie potrzebuje go. Gdy duchy mówią o kontrakcie przez, który Tomoe musiał by się jej słuchać wydaje się być zainteresowana, ale gdy słyszy, że żeby go zawrzeć musi go pocałować rozmyśla się. thumb|left|Tomoe przybywa do Nanami Nanami widzi staruszkę leżącą na ziemi z ciężarem na plecach i postanawia jej pomóc, ale ona okazuje się być złym duchem. Podczas ucieczki Onikiri daje jej talizmany ochrony. Do Tomoe dociera jedna z kartek i postanawia poszukać jej by zobaczyć jej zapłakaną twarz. Widzimy potem Nanami wspinającą się bez skutecznie po drzewie, gdy nagle łąpie ją zły duch i ciągnie w dół. Po chwili pojawia się Tomoe mówiący, że najwidoczniej ma kłopoty, ale uratuje ją pod warunkiem, że zapłacze "przyznaje, że byłam głupia, wybacz mi, Wielki Tomoe" lecz ona się nie zgadza i ciągnie go za nogę w dół po czym oby dwoje spadają. Nanami żeby nie umrzeć postanawia jednak zawrzeć z nim kontrakt i go całuje. Tomoe przez to ratuje ją i wyżywa się na duchu po czym wracają do świątyni. Następnego dnia Nanami budzi się i myśli, że to wszystko był tylko sen lecz duchy świątyni (Onikiri i Kotetsu) uświadamiają jej, że to zdarzyło się naprawdę. Po chwili zauważa, że wnętrze pokoju się zmieniło i dowiaduje się, że zrobił to Tomoe, aby żyło jej się bardziej komfortowo. Gdy wstaje widzi Tomoe siedzącego na podłodze i mówi do niej, że chociaż bardzo tego nie chce thumb|Reakcja Nanami na przenosiny Kuramy zostanie jej sługą i uczy ją jak być bogiem wartym jego usług. W telewizji Nanami dowiaduje się, że idol Kurama przeniósł się do jej liceum. Po czym od razu chce biec do szkoły. Tomoe puszcza ją pod warunkiem założenia dziwnej fioletowej czapki z kocimi uszami. Kiedy Nanami załamuje się w klasie przez to, że znowu jest wyśmiewana przez osoby z klasy nagle przychodzi Kurama i podchodzi do niej mówiąc, że w miejscu gdzie stoi jest jego miejsce i słychać jak wszyscy na około zaczynają ją obgadywać. Dziewczyna wybiega zapłakana z klasy do łazienki gdzie spotyka Tomoe i po rozmowie z nim mówi, że nie chce go znać. Gdy wychodzi spotyka Kurame, który przeprasza ją za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. W klasie na przerwie pojawia się Tomoe, który przeprasza za spóźnienie i wręcza jej wiele jedzenia na śniadanie, po czym prosi o wysłuchanie jego prośby. Po czym zwraca się do Kuramy mówiąc, że pieniądze, które twierdzi, że zgubił leżą tuż pod nim na podłodze, a reszte klasy prosi o troskę wobec Nanami. thumb|left Następnego dnia gdy Nanami wychodzi do szkoły Tomoe wręcza jej potrójne śniadanie i kaptur, chociaż ona i tak rezygnuje z kaptura i bierze tylko 1 część śniadania. Po czym Tomoe załamuje się i upada na podłogę. Po drodze Nanami spotyka dziewczyny z klasy, które pytają czy dziś też przyjdzie Tomoe, ale gdy odpowiada przecząco one znudzone odchodzą. Nagle podjeżdża samochód z którego wysiada Kurama i proponuje jej podwiezienie. Jak zawsze zbiera się tłum dziewczyn na około, a gdy odpowiedź na propozycje Kuramy jest przecząca i mówi, że go nienawidzi cały tłum jest oburzony tym, więc szybko ucieka. Widzimy potem Tomoe, który musi pilnować Nanami i w oknie widzimy jak dostaje list od Kuramy. Tomoe mówi jak to czasem tęskni za starym życiem pewnym krwi i zasypia. Dziewczyna wychodzi na dach budynku i pyta się po co Kurama kazał jej przyjść w takie miejsce. Ten pyta ją czemu wszystkie dziewczyny mdleją na jego widok a tylko ona jedyna mówi że go nienawidzi i nie rozumie co jej się w nim nie podoba. Ta odpowiada, że zgłupiał i spokojnie schodzi na dół. Gdy Kurama pokazuje swoją prawdziwą formę (Kruka Tengu) i chce zaatakować, nie może się ruszyć po czym pojawia się Tomoe, który przewraca go na ziemie. Rozpoczyna się walka, która kończy się zostaniem przez Tengu strusiem i jego ucieczką przed Tomoe, który chce go usmażyć na obiad. Ucieczke przerywa widok Nanami wzruszoną czytaną przez nią książką co przerywa jej widok strusia biegnącego po korytarzu. Dziewczyna ratuje osobe przechodzącą przed strusiem. Nanami odnosi poturbowaną osobę do pielęgniarki i wypytuje Tomoe o to co się stało, a ten odpowiada, że Kurama nie jest człowiekiem tylko Yokai zwanym karasu tengu. Nanami wyżwa się na strusiu i rozkazuje z powrotem zmienić go w człowieka. Po tym lis kłóci się, żę na niego wrzeszczy, a jemu leczy rany. Za oknem widzimy Mikage obserwującego postępy Nanami w byciu bogiem ziemskim. Niedługo po tym do świątyni zaczął zbiliżać się wróbel w kapeluszu, który z pewnością nie był thumb|Przybycie Księżniczki Jeziorazwyczajnym wróblem. No bo przecież ma kapelusz. Widzimy Nanami w ogrodzie, która ćwiczy umiejętność korzystania z talizmanów ochronnych kiedy podlatuje do niej właśnie ten wróbel i zapowiada przyjście do świątyni Księżniczki Jeziora, aby powitać ją jako nowe Bóstwo Ziemskie. Powiedziała o tym Tomoe i dzięki niemu dowiadujemy się, że Jezioro Isara jest jednym z miejsc przypadających ochronie Mikage po czym zakazuje jej przeszkadzania podczas jego rozmowy z księżniczką i ma nie wychodzić z pokoju zanim nie pójdą. Po przyjściu Księżniczki i jej sług otrzymujemy kolejną informacje o tym, że miała relacje przyjacielskie z Mikage i, że nie chce by Nanami to zepsuła. Tomoe i sługa księżniczki zaczynają kłótnie, a Nanami stoi za drzwiami i ich podsłuchuje po czym zaczyna się walka między sługami gdy Nanami wchodzi do pokoju. Tomoe zmienił drugiego sługe w rybę, ale bogini ziemska zmusza ich do pogodzenia się. Okazuje się, że księżniczka chciała by jej przeznaczenie zostało połączone z pewnym ludzkim chłopcem i przyszła o to poprosić właśnie ją. Mimo sprzeciwu Tomoe, Nanami przyjmuje prośbę. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że lis od wczoraj zamknął się w piwnicy siedzi cicho i za nic nie chce wyjść. Po krótkiej rozmowie Nanami postanawia iść szukać chłopaka z, którym księżniczka chce się spotkać. Tomoe martwi się, że nie wróci ona tak jak Mikage więc idzie z nią. W mieści poszli do jednego z sklepów z lodami, gdzie spotyka chłopaka z klasy, który zawsze ją wyśmiewa jak i w tym wypadku to było. Tomoe ją broni jednak trochę przesadza przez co Nanami znowu musi go powstrzymywać. Po kolejnej ich kłótni spotykają chłopaka, którego szukali Urashima Kotarou. Wieczorem spotyka się z nim w parku by porozmawiać czy nie chciał by spotkać się z księżniczką gdy zgadza się umawiają się na odpowiednią porę po czym rozchodzą się. Dziewczyna spotyka duchy świątyni, które jej gratulują i mówią, że Tomoe poszedł po samochód. Gdy przychodzi Nanami nie może wejść do pojazdu, więc Lis musi jej pomóc. Kiedy odjeżdżają mówi, że ma prośbę do niego. Na następny dzień przychodzi zdenerwowany sługa Księżniczki, ponieważ długo nie wracała gdy widzi ją w postaci thumb|Księżniczka Jeziora w formie człowieka człowieka, której Nanami pożyczyła mundurek. Tomoe ostrzega ją, że nie może używać żadnych mocy, ponieważ trudno mu utrzymać jej ludzką postać. Księżniczka dziękuje jej za pomoc po czym widzimy jak spotyka się z Kotarou w parku. Kiedy chłopak idzie kupić coś do picia księżniczke zaczepiają dwie podejrzane osoby. Kotarou boi się co kolwiek zrobić, ale Nanami pomaga mu podejść do księżniczki. Na dworze ciągle pada deszcz, a chłopacy z klasy Nanami kiedy zobaczyli białego węża zaczęli go zaczepiać miotłami. Dziewczyna przybywa na ratunek wypuszczając go na zewnątrz. Jedna z osób zauważa dziwne czerwone znamię pozostawione przez węża. Gdy wraca do domu Tomoe odrazu widzi znamię i mówi,że jest to specjalny znak węża czyli znak zaręczyn z wężem. Nanami opowiada co się wydarzyło. Następnego dnia Lis idzie razem z nią do szkoły mówiąc, że ciągle sprawia kłopoty i ma się od niego nie oddalać. Kuramy nie ma w szkole więc dziewczyny zbierają się wokół Tomoe, których (ku zdziwieniu Nanami ) imiona zna. Bogini kończy pracę w klasie kiedy widzi, że Lis zasnął. Dziewczyna zupełnie zapomniała o wszystkim i wychodząc na dwór spotkała dziwną osobę, która kryła się pod parasolem. Tomoe zdenerwowany przy pomocy lisiego ognia zaczyna szukać Nanami, która okazuje się być w świątyni bóstwa Yonomori i została porwana przez białego węża Mizukiego. Sprzeciwia się małżeństwa i postanawia uciec z świątyni. Wędruje przez las idąc przed siebie. Kiedy się potyka mówi, że na pewno odnajdzie wyjście po czym widzi światło, które okazuje się być z świątyni i wróciła do punktu wyjścia. Mizuki opatruje ranę na jej kolanie po czym dziewczyna zaczyna płakać. W ogrodzi widzi kwiaty drzewa, które kwitną chociaż nie jest na to pora. Okazuje się, że Yonomori zatrzymała je w momencie gdy były najpiękniejsze. Nanami zasypia w jednym z pokoju mówiąc, żeby Tomoe ją uratował. Tym czasem w świątyni Mikage dwa duchy thumb|left|Mizuki oglądający pąki kwiatów rozpaczają, a lis ciągle pielęgnuje wazy po czym upuszcza jedną przez hałas rozmów duchów. Przysięga, że uratuje Nanami za wszelką cenę. Dziewczyna budzi się i widzi jak Wąż obserwuje kwiaty, a sama chwali świątynie, ale mówi, że brakuje w niej czegoś. Mizuki przynosi jedzenie i zaczyna rozmowę na temat Tomoe. Nanami odkrywa prawdę w świątyni o tym, że nie ma w niej żadnego bóstwa podczas gdy lis znalazł miejsce w którym się znajdują. Mizuki opowiada historię powstania świątyni i o tym czemu jej bóstwo zniknęło. Biały wąż zmienia zdanie o tym, że nic jej nie zrobi po tym jak dziewczyna znowu odmówiła zostania z nim. Tomoe niszczy drzwi i ratuje Nanami podpalając pokój i łapiąc ją. Mizuki okazuje się mieć moc gaszenia jego ognia, lecz ten mówi, że nie ma już świątyni jest tylko świat, który ten dla siebie stworzył. Duchy świątyni Yonomori informują, że ogórd płonie, zmartwiony Mizuki sprawdza czy z drzewem jest wszystko dobrze i cieszy się kiedy jest bezpieczne. Jednak Tomoe postanawia się zemścić za porwanie i chce je podpalić więc Nanami go powstrzymuje. I obiecuje wężowi, że gdy będzie samotny przyjdzie by pooglądać z nim kwiaty. Gdy wracają do domu Tomoe widocznie jest w złym humorze. Ten zauważa jej ranę na nodze i przeprasza, że zostawił ją samą. Bogini błyskawic Narukami widząc, że bogiem ziemi została licealistka Momozono Nanami, a Mikage zniknął dwadzieścia lat temu nie zgadzając się na danie jej Tomoe strasznie się wścieka. Pojawia się również tajemnicza postać próbująca sprowokować ją do działania chociaż ona nie słucha go. Postanawia ocenić czy dziewczyna jest godna być bóstwem ziemi. Tomoe widząc, że pojawiło się już siedem błyskawic od strony wchodu prawidłowo wnioskuje, że Narukami znowu ma zły nastrój i wygląda na to, że się do nich zbliża. Nanami zaspała do szkoły i narzeka, że nikt jej nie obudził kiedy chce wyjść do szkoły zatrzymuje ją lis wręczający jej zapomniane śniadanie i opaskę. Dziewczyna jak zawsze sprzeciwia się założeniu opaski. Tomoe mówi, że do świątyni przyjdzie gość więc nie może się oddalać, a martwi się o nią chociaż ona i tak idzie bez niej. W szkole dowiadujemy się, że Kurama jest podobno chory, a z torby Nanami wyskakują Kotetsu i Onikiri, którym Tomoe zlecił ochronę nad nią. Na szczęście dla niej duchy są nie thumb|Tomoe w formie dzieckawidoczne dla zwykłych ludzi. Nad szkołą zbierają się czarne chmury, które nie są dobrym znakiem. Pojawia się tam bogini niebieskiej świątyni, wcześniej wspomniane bóstwo błyskawic, Narukami która próbuje podstępem zostać następczynią Mikage. Na pomoc przybywa Tomoe, który zostaje zmieniony zostaje zmieniony w formę dziecka po czym Nanami zostaję odebrane naznaczenie Mikage co czyni ją znowu zwykłym człowiekiem. Narukami idzie z ognistymi dziećmi do świątyni Mikage, a Tomoe może powrócić do swojej normalnej formy pod warunkiem przyjścia do niej. Nanami znowu zostaje bez domu chociaż tym razem nie jest sama. Tomoe okazuje się mieć dużą gorączke, ale na szczęście pod szpitalem spotyka Kurame, który od razu zauważa u niej brak naznaczenia i zatrzymują się w jego domu. Ciało lisa nie akceptuje zmiany, a w tej formie nie może pomieścić jego mocy więc wypływa z niego co jest powodem gorączki, nie zostanie wyleczony dopóki nie wróci do normalnej formy. Kurama postanawia dać mu lekarstwo przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenia. Następnego dnia Tomoe budzi się, a przejęta tym Nanami pyta się czy nie chciałby czegoś i za prośbą przygotowuje mu ciastko ryżowe. Przenosząc się do świątyni widzimy rozwścieczoną Narukami przez to w jakim stanie jest światynia duchy wyjaśniają, że to z powodu braku mocy Tomoe w tym miejscu. Nie cierpliwa posyła swoje słuchy by przyprowadziły go do świątyni. Gdy Nanami chce iść do sklepu Tomoe postanawia iść z nią mówiąc, że wszystko już w porządku, niestety w drodze znowu dostaje silnej gorączki. Wtedy przybywają słudzy Narukami, którzy za jego zgodą zabierają Tomoe chociaż Nanami jest temu całkowicie przeciwna. W świątyni bogini błyskawic chce zawrzeć kontrakt, ale ten nagle znika. Nanami siedzi sama na dworze po czym przychodzi Kurama, któremu dziękuje za pomoc i mówi co się stało. Ten wręcza jej swoje pióro dzięki, któremu może zobaczyć duchy świątyni, którzy od dłuższej chwili płakali. Dowiadujemy się, że Tomoe unika Narukami i ukrywa się gdzieś w świątyni gdzie nikt go nie może znaleźć. Bogini błyskawic niedługo przez gniew może zniszczyć świątynie przez co duchy proszą ją o uratowanie jego i świątyni. Dzięki latającej karocy przenoszą się do świątyni gdzie spotykają Narukami. Nanami obiecując, że znajdzie Tomoe w zamian za zmienienie go w normalną formę po godzinie poszukiwań załamuje sie. Motyl, który od jakiegoś czasu siedział na jej ręce wskazuje jej drogę do małego lusterka podręcznego w którym jak się okazuje znajdował się Tomoe. Narukami rezygnuję z chęci zmuszenia go do bycia jej sługą i oddaje jej naznaczenie oraz pożycza na chwilę młotek, którym można przywrócić normalną formę Tomoe, który po tym rośnie razem z swoimi włosami. W zamian jest jej wdzięczny i spłaca to pocałunkiem. Po dwuch dniach Nanami zdaje sie mieć gorączke więc zostaje w domu chociaż tego bardzo nie chce. Ledwo podchodzi do drzwi po drodze upadając. Tomoe na szczęście zdąża ją złapać i nie pozwala jej iść do szkoły. Kotetsu wpada na genialny pomysł, aby Tomoe zmienił się za pomocą thumb|left|Reakcja na pomysł Kotetsuliści w Nanami i za nią poszedł do szkoły. Na miejscu jak zawsze obgaduje ją jeden z chłopaków z klasy, ale jego zakład okazuje sie nie trafny bo Momozono jednak przychodzi do szkoły chociaż to nie do końca ona. Wszyscy myślą,że się zmieniła i dziwią się jej aurą oraz ... kwiatkami naokoło niej. Nie fartem po tygodniu w szkole pojawia się Kurama, który zauważa Tomoe i zwraca uwagę na to co inne dwie osoby i nie chodzi tu o aure najwidoczniej nie zauważa, że to nie jest Nanami. Gdy dowiedział się, że lis przeniósł się do szkoły tengu postanowił zbliżyć się do Nanami kiedy go nie ma. Próbował pomagać na różnych lekcjach, ale tylko denerwował Tomoe. W tym czasie gdzieś w szkole otworzyło się wejście do innego świata. Dziwny potwór pojawia się w szatni gdy jedna z osób jest jeszcze w środku. Atakuje dziewczynę kiedy przychodzi Tomoe i pomaga jej. Ta bojąc się o koleżankę nie idzie na lekcje i chce jej pomóc. Ten thumb|Tomoe zamieniony w Nanami jednak dobrze sobie radzi z walką, ale gdy dziewczyna wchodzi z powrotem do szatni ratuje ją Kurama i odsyła na lekcje. Po pokonaniu potwora tengu wchodzi do pokoju i mówi, żeby uważała bo nie może jej bronić, ponieważ nie jest z nią cały czas jak lis, więc Tomoe postanowił, że będzie od jutra chodził z nią do szkoły. Tymczasem do świątyni przyszedł Mizuki i chce przygotować dla Nanami żółwia na prośbę duchów świątyni. Ten po krótkiej rozmowie chce wysłać ją w przeszłość by pokazać jej prawdziwego Tomoe. Używa do tego Przywracającego Czas Kadzidełka, świętego kadzidła zabierającego duszę w przeszłość. Gdy Nanami zostaje już wysłana zostaje dana do czyjegoś ciała i myśli, że to sen. Widzi w krzakach ranne dziecko, które mówi jej, żeby nie wracała do wioski bo zaatakowały ją Youkai i wszyscy umarli. Zaniosła go do budynku, ale okazało się, że ranne dziecko było tak naprawde Youkai, które chciało ją zabić przed Krwiożerczym Królem. Jednak przed tym jak to się stało przyszedł dawny Tomoe w którego zachowanie nie chce wierzyć. Kolejna osoba tajemnicza osoba przychodzi przez co lis pozwala uciec Nanami. Kiedy biegła, żeby uciec poślizgnęła się i spadła z skał nie wiadomo co potem się stało z tym ciałem, ale Momozono wróciła do swojego ciała i czasów. Po tym jak się budzi ze szkoły wraca wściekły Tomoe i pyta się czemu Mizuki jest u nich w świątyni i go wyrzuca. Zdolności Na początku opowieści Nanami jest człowiekiem wiec nie posiada żadnej nadprzyrodzonej mocy, mimo to jest powołana na boga ziemi. Wkrótce po objęciu tego stanowiska, dowiaduje się, jak korzystać z talizmanów i zyskuje moc oczyszczania. Przez zawarcie kontraktu z Tomoe i Mizukim, ma również możliwość rozkazywania im przez słowa, nawet wbrew ich woli. (Słowo ograniczeń, dowód absolutnego posłuszeństwa) 'Talizmany: '''Nanami jest w stanie napisać słowa na talizmanie sprawiając, że te słowa się spełnią pod warunkiem, że są w zasięgu jej poziomu duchowego. Na przykład gdy chciała rozmawiać z Kuramą napisała na talizmanie powietrze i przykleiła go na plecy Tengu. Był niewidoczny jak powietrze, ale ona mogła go zauważyć. '''Oczyszczanie: '''Jako Bogini Ziemi ma obowiązek oczyszczać demony. Cytaty (Do siebie) ''Nigdy znowu nie zaufam innym dorosłym!) (Do Mizukiego) Chce ratować Tomoe. Nie moge tylko siedzieć i patrzeć jak ktoś cierpi. Więc muszę... (Do Muzkiego) Zastanawiam się, czy Tomoe nadal kocha Yukiji-san (Do siebie) Tomoe nie ważne co się stanie. Dopóki wierzysz we mnie nie będę się już bać. Chce żebyś patrzył na mnie ''Ciekawostki'' *Tomoe i Nanami posiadają kilka podobieństw w swojej historii. Oboje utracili ukochaną osobę, o którą troszczyli się całym swoim sercem (Tomoe stracił Yukiji , Nanami zaś matkę), oboje zostali przez kogoś porzuceni (Tomoe przez Mikage, a Nanami przez ojca). *Nanami nienawidzi grzybów shiitake. *Wszyscy spoglądają z góry zarówno na Nanami, jak i Tomoe. Nanami odczuwa to głównie przez to, iż jest zwykłym człowiekiem i jedynie otrzymała od kogoś tytuł bóstwa, Tomoe zaś przez fakt, iż nie jest typowym pomocnikiem, a yokai. Oboje nie są lubiani w swoich środowiskach, *Nanami uwielbia słodkie rzeczy, takie jak małe dzieci, niemowlęta lub zwierzęta. *Po śmierci matki, Nanami musiała wziąć na siebie ogromną odpowiedzialność związaną z domem. Dodatkowo zawsze zostawała sama, gdy jej ojciec wychodził marnować pieniądze na hazard. Za czasów dzieciństwa, jej matka zawsze była w domu, jednak po jej śmierci nie było już osoby, która mogłaby ją przywitać i pocieszyć *.Jako dziecko, Nanami miała przez cały czas włosy związane w dwa małe kucyki, jednak teraz, jak zauważył Tomoe, prawie nigdy ich nie spina. *Nanami lubi czytać powieści romantyczne. *Ma skłonność do spania całą niedzielę, jeśli Tomoe by jej pozwolił, mogłaby przespać cały dzień. *Kei oraz Ami są jej pierwszymi, ludzkimi przyjaciółmi. *Nanami od swojej matki odziedziczyła urodę oraz ducha walki, niestety również brak dyscypliny, jaki i lenistwo. Ostatnie widać najbardziej podczas jej niechęci do wykonywania czegoś w świątyni lub przesypiania całej niedzieli. *Jej marzeniem, jako dziecko, było posiadanie starszego brata. *Dziewczyna obawia się bycia bezużyteczną, zwłaszcza dla Tomoe, przez co stale porównuje się do innych. *Ma ogromną niechęć do grzybów. *Nanami jest popularnym, żeńskim imieniem w Japonii. Może ono oznaczać wiele rzeczy, w zależności od dwóch znaków kanji. "七 海" jako siedem, morze, "七美" jako siedem, piękno, "七 実" jako ''siedem, owoc, oraz" 七 生 "jako" siedem, życie ".'' *Tomoe jest pierwszą miłością Nanami. *W rozdziale 100 ujawniono, że Nanami jest potomkiem Yukiji . *Gdyby Nanami nie pomogła Tomoe (nigdy nie podróżowała w czasie), najprawdopodobniej zginąłby od ran przy brzegu rzeki. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Ludzie